wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Support Magic
Support or Planar Mages use their attunement with the source of all magical power to affect change around them. Abilities Threadseeker :Effect: Increase TP by 2. :Prerequisite: 1 Tier 2 Support Magic spell. Planesbinder :Effect: Increase Mysticism by 1 and TP by 2. :Prerequisites: Threadseeker and 1 Tier 3 Support Magic spell. Riftwalker :Effect: Increase TP and Mana Draw by 4. Gain Switfness. You are immune to spells and abilities which decrease Mana Draw. :Prerequisites: Planesbinder and all Tier 3 Support Magic spells. Tier 1 Planar Attunement :Cost: None :Effect: The Planescaster can easily peer into the magical realm and see the energies emanating from any magical source. Objects show a connection to the source of their power. Magic users glow based on their magic potential. The way the magic realm looks is subject to projection. While in this state, the caster may not move out of line of sight with her body but may move through walls. May not be used in combat. Enchant Weapon :Cost: 3TP :Range: Any visible melee weapon. :Effect: Pick one and pay the extra Mana cost associated with that effect. Used on a weapon held by an unwilling recipient, roll your mysticism versus theirs. If you win, the weapon becomes enchanted, if not, the enchant fails. Effects stack only with Relic abilities and previous enchantments are overwritten. Only one weapon may be enchanted at a time. :# Fire (+5 Mana) - Attack roll +2. Successful attack deals damage +3. Consumed on hit. :# Wind (+4 Mana) - Swing knocks back all targets hit by 2. Consumed on swing. :# Water (+2 Mana) - Attack makes target wet. Consumed on hit. :# Earth (+10 Mana) - Target weapon becomes a drill, allowing the wielder to burrow and move underground (rendering them untargetable) up to 10 spaces before emerging in the last square they moved to, or at any time prior. This counts as a 10 space teleport as long as there is burrow-able material. Attack damage with the drill is at the GM's discretion. Consumed upon re-emergence or hit. :# Lightning (+5 Mana) - Swing electrocutes a target in front of the attacker, doing 3 damage and chaining to one of the nearest enemy units (at the player's discretion). Damage (per target) is doubled if the target is wet. Consumed on swing. :# Ice (+3 Mana) - Successful attack freezes targets in place, immobilizing them for 1 turn. Consumed on hit. :# Life (+4 Mana) - Deals damage as healing to all targets, always hits. Consumed on hit. Disenchant :Cost: 3TP, 3 Mana :Range: 4 :Effect: Used on a weapon, roll your mysticism versus the wielder's. If you win, the item loses all relic stats and enchantments until the next round. If the wielder wins, the Disenchant fails. Used on a willing target unit, Disenchant removes up to 2 ongoing magical effects. If the target is unwilling, follow the rules above. This can have other effects at the GM’s discretion. Luminosity :Cost: XTP, X Mana :Effect: Flashes the target with bright light, stunning it for ½X of it's turns. This effect lasts until the end of round. This also causes vampires to sparkle. Out of combat, light may be sustained, increasing notice rolls made in low light by 5. Planar Negation :Cost: 4TP, 4+X Mana :Range: 6 :Effect: Cast as a free action, you cancel a spell being cast by a single opponent. X is the Mana cost of the target spell. Limit once per round. Planar Redirect :Cost: 5TP, 5 Mana :Range: 7 :Effect: Cast as a free action, take control of a magical projectile (as in bolt or beam spell) from any source. The controlled projectile must be given a new target, within range, obeys line of sight, and which may not be the original caster. Limit once per round. Planar Traversal :Cost: 5TP, 5 Mana :Range: 10 :Effect: Teleport yourself or a willing target within range to a new location. Casting on a target allows for moving it from any points A to B within the effect range. The destination must be in line of sight of the caster. To move another unit, double the cost of this spell. If the target is unwilling, roll this as a Mystical attack on the target. :Out of combat, movement is restricted to within 100 meters and by line of sight. Shield :Cost: XTP, X Mana :Effect: Creates a shield which ablates up to X damage from any source including ranged attacks and weapon hits. X is not HP; X must be overcome completely in one attack for the shield to be destroyed, causing any damage over X to be negated. Shield may not be cast if a unit is in it’s area of effect. Lasts until the caster’s next turn, limit one. Windwall :Cost: 4TP, 4 Mana :Area: Entire grid :Delay: 4 :Effect: Pick one, all effects are universal and last until the caster's next turn. :# Turbulent: The range of attacks made with ranged weapons is decreased by 2. :# Tempestuous: The range of targeted magical attacks is decreased by 2. AoEs are unaffected. :# Violent: The cost of movement is increased by 1. :# Howling: Decrease magical attack rolls by 2. Mana Spike :Cost: 3TP, 3 Mana :Damage: 3 OR Conduction :Cost: 5TP, 5 Mana :Effect: The next damaging spell cast be the target gains Conduction, doubling the damage it deals. The target must be another unit. For this effect to work, the caster must stay in contact with the target until the spell has been cast. Opposite Infusion :Cost: XTP, X Mana :Range: 5 :Effect: For every 2 Mana the target spends, rounded down, they take 1 damage. This effect lasts for ½X of the target's turns, rounded up. Maximum X is 8 and the cost for this spell may not be modified by Empowered or Hastened Magic. Tier 2 Mana Mortar :Cost: 5TP, 5 Mana :Range: 4-7 :Damage: 3 :Effect: Creates a mortar which is unable to move, rotate, or attack within radius 4 of itself. Deals 3 damage to units in it’s splash area. Additionally, the affected area causes 1 damage per turn to units in it as well as increasing their mana draw by 7. This attack ignores line of sight restrictions (except enclosed structures). Limit one. Bastion of Defense :Cost: 6TP, 6 Mana :Effect: A ring of 7 foot tall stone pillars rise up around you, acting as a barrier and breaking line of sight in or out of the ring. Summoned stone lasts for the duration of combat or until broken; individual pillars have 4 HP. :Friendly units may either move up with the pillar OR move one space toward or away from the caster. Enemy units roll Brutality/Finesse and dictate whether they want to be on top of or outside of the Bastion. If they succeed, they are moved to their desired location. If they fail, they are moved to the other location. :A unit on top of a pillar must spend an action and 5TP to get down. Units which choose not to pay the dismount cost may jump down, taking 1 damage for each pillar tall the Bastion is. :Limit one. Repeat casts in the same area stack the pillars. If the ring is stacked and a lower pillar is destroyed, the ones above it shift downwards. Shockwave :Cost: 4TP, 4 Mana :Range: 4 :Effect: Pushes all units within range back by 2 in the appropriate cardinal direction. Targets roll Brutality/Finesse against your Mysticism. If they fail, they are disarmed and must pick up their weapon. Flame Vent :Cost: 4TP, 4 Mana :Range: 6 :Effect: Units in the area of effect as this is cast take 4 damage, units which step over the area take 2 damage, and units which remain on it take 3 damage per turn. Vents last for the duration of combat. Arrows which pass over a Vent become flaming arrows which deal 3 additional damage; arrows which pass over two Flame Vents are destroyed. Limit 2. Efficiency :Cost: XTP, X Mana :Effect: Efficiency must be cast before taking any other actions. You must spend all of your TP for X. For the duration of combat, the mana cost of all spells is halved, rounded up. Additionally, any applicable delays are reduced by 4. If a delay is 4 or less, the spell is instead cast at normal speed. This effect does not stack. Magnification :Cost: 5TP, 5 Mana :Range: 4 :Effect: Increases the highest stat of a friendly target by 1 for the round. If two of the target’s stats are tied for highest, you choose which to Magnify. This effect stacks and, in doing so, considers the previously magnified stat to be the highest unconditionally. Tier 3 Sanctuary :Cost: 4TP, 4 Mana :Area: All friendly units :Delay: 7 :Effect: In addition to the initial cost, you must pay for as many iterations as you wish to cast, cost reducing, starting at 3TP down to 1 (i.e. 3, 2, 1, 1, etc.), all of which must be paid for at the same time. After the delay has expired, Sanctuary heals your teammates (but non yourself) for 2HP and 1TP per iteration paid for. HyperBeam :Cost: 15TP, X Mana :Range: Entire grid :Delay: ½X :Effect: Deals X damage to a single target at any location on the grid. Units occupying any square in a straight line between you and the target are dealt 1d4 damage and any non-unit object blocking line of sight is instantly destroyed. X must be all of your Mana. After casting this, you may not cast spells or otherwise attack for 2 turns, spanning rounds. Additionally, your movement costs are doubled and Defense and Mana Draw are reduced to 0. Empowerment :Cost: 10TP, 10 Mana :Delay: 5 :Effect: For the rest of combat, spells use their Empowerment effects as listed below. :*Planar Attunement allows you to move out of line of sight of your body and infinitely far away. :*Weapon of Power enchantments last for the duration of combat and are not consumed upon successful hit. :*Planar Negation no longer requires the additional cost to be paid. :*Planar Redirect allows spells to be redirected towards their original caster. :*Planar Traversal now enables vertical movement. Additionally, the distance traveled in combat is always extended by 5. :*Windwall effects may be reversed at will (i.e. decreased becomes increased). :*Mana Spikes hit in all cardinal directions unconditionally. :*Conduction no longer requires contact with the target, but the target must stay withing range 4. :*Opposite Infusion now effects other casters adjacent to the target. :*Mana Mortar is now able to rotate. :*Bastion of Defense pillars have an additional 3 HP and friendly units may pass freely through them. :*Shockwave knocks units back by an additional 2 squares. :*Flame Vent damage done is increased by 2. :*Efficiency now costs half of the caster’s total TP for X. :*Magnification effects now last for the duration of combat. :*Sanctuary regeneration amounts are doubled. :*HyperBeam no longer has a movement penalty nor is Mana Draw affected. Tier 4 Swiftness :Passive :Effect: All non-X TP costs of spells in Planar Magic are halved, rounded up. Category:Magic Schools